Where Angels Fear to Tread
by madbeme
Summary: The King is dead... long live the King. Liam and Eleanor want justice for their father. They want vengeance... but what they need is help.
1. Chapter 1

Liam holds Eleanor as she collapses in his arms. Their father's death has become real as their world continues to fall apart. Liam watched Cyrus take the ring from his father's finger before his body was even cold to the touch.

From their conversations, both he and his sister know there is treachery everywhere. The castle walls can no longer protect them when the source of treachery is housed within them. Their grief is consuming their spirits. Liam looks over Eleanor's shoulder at Jasper their only allies are strange bedfellows indeed. He also knows that they need every friend that they can find. They must find a way to stop Cyrus and avenge their father.

Mr. Pryce prepares to make the call that the King asked him to make in the event that something unexpected happened to him. He stares down at the card and the phone number. As the head of security, he had always known about her. This person was so precious to the King and the King trusted him to protect this secret.

How could he just tell her that he is gone? What words are the right words to choose? He knows that his time for this task is short as he begins to dial the number. He delivers the news with as much grace and kindness that he can muster for this conversation. Her words in return are kind and quiet. Mr. Pryce knows that she will come to the palace; it is her duty and was her promise to King Simon. He must be prepared for her arrival but there are other matters pressing at this time. He will deal with it when the time comes.

She holds the phone staring at the screen. She knew this was a possibility when he was stabbed. She feared this very outcome. It rocks her to the core of her being. She never wanted this yet it is being thrusted upon her. She will have to move quickly to prepare for the days ahead.

Her thoughts take her back to Robert's death and the conversation with the King that followed. She saw the pain when he came to talk to her. As they sat on the fence in the back hedgerow, the pain was palatable as it poured out from the center of King Simon's soul. At that moment, he made her promise to never abdicate her claim. If something were to happen… She thinks back to how remote that possibility sounded just a short time ago yet she sits here with the knowledge that it has come to this… if something were to happen she would protect them. She would stand up and protect them no matter what. It is what family does. Family protects family and given what their mother has been up to lately… she may be all that they have left and the twins are now all she has left.

She has listened to the endless stream of BS currently coming out of the Palace since the attack. She has heard the lies spewed from the lips of those who were to be trusted. She knows that King Simon's instincts were right. No one is to be trusted. Everything he had suspected came true.

She walks into her study and opens her safe. She never thought she would have to do this yet here she is turning the dial to retrieve her legacy and the proof of her existence. She pulls the file with the royal seal from the depths of the vault and places it on the desk.

She pulls her birth certificate from the file. It bears a name that is so unfamiliar. It is a name that she has never been called. Victoria Elizabeth Abigail Sophia Henstridge. She runs her fingers over the writing and the seal remembering her father with fondness. He was a good man. He was a just man… and that is what led him to be a dead man.

Her arrival will have to be both unfortunate and perfectly timed. She has no choice. She has to challenge Cyrus. She is the only one with an unshakable claim to the crown with enough shock and awe to be the stuff that Cyrus' nightmares are made of and that alone buys a precious commodity… time.

She sits back in the leather chair in her study as she pulls out two weathered old leather photo albums. She turns the pages with reverence and love. She has always known about them and she is about to spring her existence upon her siblings. She knew Robert. She flips through childhood photos of her and Robert. The King made sure that they had a place in each other's lives. Over time the Queen had grown suspicious of his trips to the country with Robert. There became a need for more distance between her and the twins. Her father kept her in pictures. He told her stories. He loved his children… all of his children.

She heads to see the one person that she needs to see before she reaps havoc on the House of Henstridge. She walks into the salon where her grandmother sits in her chair staring out the window in mourning. Her grandmother is mourning the loss of her beloved again. She does not mourn Simon. She mourns her husband again.

She no longer remembers Abby as her grandchild, Abby has assumed the identity of a long lost friend in her grandmother's mind… Her grandmother remembers her as her own mother, Gwen. She listens and consoles for a long while for the simple purpose of basking in her grandmother's presence. Abby knows that after she challenges Cyrus, everything will change. Her world will never have the simplicity that it has had to this point in time. She will no longer have the bliss of the world's ignorance.

The silver lining to her grandmother's mind slipping away is that Abby has learned a great deal about her parent's relationship and why it ended the way that it ended. Simon had always been in her life. She did not know that Simon was her father until she was a teenager. He never denied her but circumstance kept her existence a secret from the world… until now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen sits at the King's private desk. She runs her fingers over the frames and pictures. Mindlessly, she opens the drawers one by one gazing at the contents. She reads old letters and cards from Robert sent from boarding school. She looks over the random items with a bit of long lost sentiment for her husband. As she reaches the final drawer, she realizes that it is the only one that is locked. Her husband never locked or hid anything in all of the years that she knew him.

She looks over the draw shaking the handle. She looks over the desk to find something to open the drawer. She takes the letter opener and jimmies it open. Preoccupied with her current mission, she does not notice Eleanor's presence.

After several minutes and chipped manicure, the drawer gives up its contents. Inside, there is a beautiful wooden box. She places it on the desk with care as she discovers box to also be locked. Her frustration grows as she finds yet another obvious secret that her husband was keeping. She picks up the letter opener and begins to work on the lock of the box.

Eleanor announces her presence as she crosses the threshold. "What do you think you are doing?" She approaches the front of the desk. "Those are his private things."

"If you would remember dear daughter, I may be the Queen but I am his wife. These are now my things; now make yourself useful and help me open this."

Eleanor may be pissed that her mother dare to go through her father's things but she is also curious about this Pandora's Box that was locked in her father's private desk. He never kept secrets from them… or rather she thought that he did not keep secrets.

She takes the letter opener from her mother's grasp. "Give me that." It only takes her a moment to open the lock on the box. Her mother slides it from her view the moment the lock releases. In protest, Eleanor rounds the desk to her mother's side.

The contents reveal a trove of photographs of a young woman. She is beautiful but not in a runway model way. She is neither heavy nor thin. She has striking gray eyes and blond hair. Before she can react to the photos, the Queen slams the lid down on the box practically on her fingers.

"What the…" The words barely leave Eleanor's lips as the Queen ends the conversation by storming out of the room.

The Queen vanishes as Eleanor pursues into the empty hallway.

She finds her way to Liam's room.

Liam is sitting in his room upon the couch lost in his thoughts. He does not hear Eleanor's entrance. She stands before him for several minutes before he acknowledges her. "What's with you? Looks as if you have seen a ghost." His words are delivered in an absent tone. Eleanor begins to pace in front of him as she lights a cigarette.

"What is it?" Liam's tone becomes a command. "Do you think Dad would have had an affair?"

Liam is struck dumb by her words. "What?" Eleanor's pacing has grown more furious as she pictures the face in her mind. "Don't be ridiculous. Where is the hell are you getting a ridiculous idea like that?"

Liam's question opens the floodgates of what happened in their father's private study. Eleanor tells him of the box of pictures locked away. She describes the woman in the photos and their mother's reaction. She knows that the Queen did not know who she was. Perhaps their mother was not the only one with secrets to keep.

Liam watches his sister. She is speaking with the passion of the truth that she saw. He is finding the thought of an affair to be so unlike their father that he cannot believe it. Eleanor tells him of their mother storming off… there is only one place she would go… Cyrus.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's first instinct is to run to Cyrus. She pauses in the corridor with the box beneath her arm. She is the Queen of England for God's sake… why is she running to anyone. It is a picture not a bomb. She composes herself, turn to head to her private quarters. She needs a moment to tend to the contents of this box.

She takes up a position on the edge of her bed; she takes a breath and opens the box. She begins to remove the contents item by item. There are dozens of pictures in the box. They are all of what appears to be the same person in various stages at various ages. She notices that Robert is in so many of the pictures.

She wonders if the box were not her husband's property. Could this box be Robert's? She turns over one of the photos with a date and the words "Abby and Robert" with a date. Robert looks so young and vibrant in the photos. She takes a moment to quell the emotions that are bubbling to the surface. She has lost so much this year… Robert, Simon and for now… Alistair.

She does not recall a woman in Robert's life let alone someone who he as obviously known since childhood. There is a genuine fondness displayed in the photos. The background in several of the photos strikes a familiar cord. She knows the location, she has been there before but she cannot readily place it. The box has been lovingly kept. There are trinkets and memories stacked within it. She takes a small bracelet from it. She watches it as it catches the light as it dangles from her fingers. She wonders if her husband was this sentimental. Did he have a memory box of her that she has not yet found?

Back in Liam's room:

"Eleanor, don't you think it is remotely possible that you are jumping to a premature conclusion? You only saw the photos for a second."

"Perhaps… but do you think it is possible… I mean, we know our mother had an affair." Eleanor rolls her eyes in dramatic fashion without even a thought as she gestures grandly.

Liam sits on the couch, contemplating the circumstances. "Heaven knows, Len… Anything is possible at this point." The events of the last year race through his mind… they have lost the brother and their father…. Well, they lost who they believed who was their father. He went from Prince to the future King to a commoner in a matter of weeks… anything is possible.

The Queen places the bracelet back into the box along with the other treasures. She picks it up and walks to her dressing room. She takes the box and places it discreetly within one of the cabinets. She takes a moment to fix herself in the mirror before exiting her private quarters.

Liam is still seated on the couch with Eleanor pacing as their mother enters the room. "You were both close to your brother, was there a woman in his life?"

Both of the twins are struck silent at the question posed. Eleanor's mind races through the many conversations that she had with her sibling. There was a woman's name that he mentioned quite often. The Queen quickly realizes that she has struck a nerve with her daughter. "What was her name?"

Eleanor takes a seat next to her brother. "You think the box was Robert's?" The Queen does not react and instead asks her question again. "What was her name?"

Liam answers her pressing question. "Her name was Abby. He had a friend that he was quite fond of named Abby."

"Thank you." The Queen turns and abruptly leaves the room.

Eleanor turns towards Liam. "Do you think…" Liam interrupts her. "That the box was Robert's? I guess anything is possible… but I told you that you were jumping to conclusions."

Eleanor allows Liam to gloat for a moment but she still has an uneasy feeling about this.

Abby sits in a deep leather chair staring at the ceiling with her hands interlaced resting on her forehead. She has been in this position for hours. David walks in and gently kicks her feet on the ottoman. "A pence for your thoughts?"

Abby gazes at him with a warm smile. "You ready to rock the monarchy, my love?" David removes her feet from the ottoman as he takes a seat before her.

Abby takes in his smile and his disheveled hair. They have been together so long that there is no need for conversation. He knows what she is thinking. He knows that very soon… his life will also be forever changed. His family is used to the press and the tabloids. Up to this point, they were just two children to the manor born. He is a Rothschild… he knows the price that comes with privilege. Abby was the daughter of a Duke and Duchess… or rather… a Duchess and a King…

He thinks back to the chance meeting that started the relationship between him and Abby at Burning Man so many years ago… talk about the modern monarchy… here before him sits the potential Queen of Great Britain… complete with her back tattoos and Dr. Martens.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Pryce awaits her arrival. Officially, she is now one of his charges; he gazes down at the document sent to him still finding the whole situation to be surreal. She made her claim and knowing the Princess… she is going tell Prince Cyrus herself. Part of him is devoted to service to the crown, part of him can't wait to see Cyrus' reaction. He mentally runs through what he knows about the secret princess. She is rebellious and real perhaps she is just want the country needs right now.

He runs through the legitimacy of her claim in his head. She was the first in line to the crown until Robert was born. With Robert's death and the renouncement of the twins, Abby has moved back up to the top of the list.

Cyrus sits by the fire enjoying a glass of brandy. Queen Helena joins him for a drink and conversation blissfully unaware of what is about to be unleashed. Across the palace, Marcus pokes his into Liam's study. "Grab your sister and head to Cyrus' drawing room."

Liam looks up with the expected look of confusion. "Trust me. You are not going to want to miss this."

Mr. Pryce is contacted by the gate, Abby has arrived. He meets her as the car pulls up. One of his men opens the door as he offers a hand to Abby. It is at this moment that Abby hears herself addressed by a title that is so foreign that it could not be in reference to her. "Welcome Princess Victoria."

Abby takes his hand and gracefully exits the car. Mr. Pryce looks down with a smile. Though she is elegantly dressed, Abby is sporting a pair of Dr. Marten boots on her feet. He laughs to himself that at least she is being true to herself… she is going to be just fine. Combat boots are the perfect accessory when you are about to declare war on the monarchy.

Abby is escorted into the palace towards her destination. She has arrived at a time of day that will only add to the shock and awe effect. It is early evening, a time when most of the business of the palace is done for the day. This is the private and intimate time for the royals.

The doors of the drawing room are opened as Abby takes a breath and walks in with all the swagger that she can muster. Before she is announced, Cyrus, who had been standing refreshing his drink, acknowledges the visitor. He knows the face. Without a moment to filter, he offers. "My God, do you look like your mother." He momentarily stunned by her entrance to the room.

Queen Helena is instantly on her guard as the familiar stranger stands before them. "Cyrus, do you know who this is?" She recognized the face as the one she had seen in the photos from the mysterious box.

Cyrus immediately restores his personal swagger as he takes a sip from his drink. "This my dear Helena, is the Abagail, the daughter of the Duchess of Wessex." He turns towards Abby. "So how is your mother, Abby?"

Abby pauses as she narrows her eyes at Cyrus. "My mother passed away six years ago, your Majesty." Cyrus is instantly remorseful at his tone. He truly loved Abby's mother. He adored her from the moment that they met. She was a childhood friend of both Simon and himself. He loses himself for a second lost in a flash of fond memories.

"So what brings an unexpected visit, Abagail of Wessex." The Queen keeps a curt tone at the presence of the uninvited guest.

"My name is actually, Princess Victoria, Duchess of Wessex, your Majesty." Cyrus practically spits out his drink as Abby identifies herself by such a bold title. He remembers her mother's disappearance and sequester. Could it be? He knows the implication of how she addressed herself. "Princess" could only mean one thing… the rumors… may not have been rumors.

"Princess? Who in the hell you do think you are?" Queen Helena's voice roars from her body. "The true heir to the crown your Majesty. "

Cyrus laughs. "So, I take it that you have made a claim under the illusion that Simon was your father?"

Abby again narrows her eyes. "I am not a magician, Uncle. I do not create illusions, King Simon was my father and the papers have been filed. Out of respect, I wanted to tell you myself. Good evening, your Majesties."

Before either of them can answer or react to the words that she has spoken, Abby turns on her heel and exits the room. Unbeknownst to the trio, they have been discretely observed by another trio, Liam, Eleanor and Jasper listened from the threshold.

As chaos ensues at her abrupt announcement and departure, Eleanor races to the window to get a better look at the mysterious stranger. Like her mother, Eleanor instantly recognized Abby from her photo.

Liam and Jasper walk away from the door joining Eleanor at the window. The "discussion" between Cyrus and Helena rapidly elevates in volume in the next room.

Mr. Pryce again meets Abby at the car. He holds the door as Abby enters the car. "You know there is going to be hell to pay, Princess." Abby looks up at him with her father's smile as she answers his question. "That is what I am counting on. Good evening Mr. Pryce."


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor looks back the other two. "Do you suppose it could be true?" Her abrupt question silences the conversation between Liam and Jasper. Liam joins her at the window. "With everything that has happened, I would believe anything is possible." He glances into the darkness.

Cyrus paces as Helena continues her rant. He sips his brandy to organize the thoughts within his head. It was true. All of the rumors were true. "Cyrus." Helena repeats his name with escalating annoyance.

He turns his attention to her. She continues her rant about how could Simon cheat on her. How could… What the hell… and what are we going to… her words drone into a hum that surrounds him. He finishes his drink and turns towards her.

"Yes… the answers to all of them is yes… a resounding yes… I have got this covered. So just stop with this childish rant. I have got this." The queen decides that no one not even Cyrus gets to speak to her that way. She turns keel and storms from the room. She enters the hall taking in the view of her children gathered at the window.

Eleanor and Liam exchange a sassy smile between them at their mother's expression. The calm cool and collected at all times Queen has been blindsided. Sometimes life offers small pleasures.

Eleanor turns towards the hall, she has no intention of missing out on one moment in this sudden embarrassment of riches. She nods to Liam and Jasper before bounding down the hall.

The car pulls through the gates and up the drive to the manor house. Abby walks in to find David waiting for her return. "So did we have fun storming the castle?" He toasts her with a drink before offering her one.

Abby smiles as she takes the glass from David as she sinks into the leather chair near the fire. "Think it'll work?" She can appreciate some good "Princess Bride" humor especially at a moment like this.

David rolls his eyes dramatically as he answers. "It would take a miracle." David takes the nearby chair to Abby's as they enjoy the warmth upon their feet.

"You know tomorrow is going to be hell." Abby sips the drink staring into the fire. David gives her a side wink. "When you are going through hell… keep going."

"Churchill… you actually went Churchill on me already." She gives him a wicked look as she shuts her eyes. She knows what chaos tomorrow brings to her world. Unleash hell upon my command rings through her head. David watches Abby as she drifts off into slumber.

Queen Helena paces around her suite. She is lost in a conversation with herself as Eleanor waltzes into the room. "So it is true?"

The presence of Eleanor jolts her into the reality of this moment. "Eleanor, I don't have time for this." Eleanor takes a seat in one of the chairs. "So are you pissed that there is a challenge to the crown… or that perhaps he was not faithful either?"

Her words cut like a knife. "Eleanor."

Eleanor does not allow for her mother to explain or to even speak. She does not need to hear another version of the "I protect this family and I protect the crown speech". She has seen enough in her mother's reaction that this was not expected… or known. She smiles at the thought that her father held his own secrets.

"Eleanor, if you would not mind. I need some time alone." Her mother's words are delivered as a command and not a request. Eleanor gauges the seriousness of her mother's tone.

"Suit yourself." Eleanor rises from the chair and heads towards the door.

Eleanor walks into her chambers to find Jasper waiting for her. "So how is her Majesty?" Jasper waits for Eleanor to join him on the settee. "It is like she has seen a ghost."

"Of your father." Jasper practically whispers. "What did you say?" Eleanor only half heard his word. Jasper looks up meekly; it is too soon for a comment like that. Eleanor has only begun to let him back in. He must proceed with caution.

"What did your mother say?" Jasper hold the lighter as Eleanor lights a cigarette. "In a single day, my mother thought this woman was my father's lover… then Robert's only to find that she is actually a threat to what she hold most dear."

"And what does your mother hold so dear?" Jasper knows the answer but he also knows that these are words that Eleanor wants to say out loud for her own edification. "The crown." Eleanor begins to pace. "All she ever cared about was the crown." She mumbles. Jasper gets up and stops her pacing by pulling her into his arms. "You know what this means?"

At first Eleanor is startled but she is also curious. "A challenge to the crown means… that all hell is going to break lose in the press tomorrow."

He watches the wicked little smile break across her face. It has been too long since he has seen that smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rises in a brilliant spectrum of color as they cross the point of no return. Abby knows that her whole life is going to be cast into the light of day. Every moment of her existence is going to be analyzed. She glances down at her hands and the engagement ring upon her finger. She was betrothed to a Rothschild and the double edged sword that comes with it. She looks around the room, her mother's home now feels so foreign to her. This was never her home. It was a place she visited on breaks from school, a stop-over on a trip here or there, now it is the foundation and her fortress.

She turns as her army enters the room followed by David. Her army of barristers, Lords and what nots have been enlisted to present her challenge before the succession committee. Abby surveys the room. She never wanted this. She never thought she would actually have to claim her birth right. Her life was a carefully choreographed dance between the secret and reality and now the secret is her reality. The mass of white haired gentlemen order them to head to the cars and prepare for the onslaught of press that waits them in London. Abby takes on a last look at her now former life with a sigh and a breath... onward to the future.

Liam and Eleanor take up a vantage point as most of the country has in front of their TVs watching the mass media introduction of Princess Victoria. Eleanor takes in the barrage of images of her father's daughter; the montage of images of their father, of Abby's mother the Grand Duchess… the scandal from so long ago has now become the story of the day. To Eleanor's surprise, the Princess appears to be relaxed in the intense glare of the spotlight. In many ways, she reminds of Eleanor of her own mother.

Liam is equally quiet as he takes in the images of Princess. Her words to the press and the public are well chosen and well spoken. She holds herself with the air of royalty as if this was her destiny. She displays the gift that he never himself possessed.

"Do you think she is the real?" Eleanor takes a seat next to Liam on the couch as she lights a joint. "I don't know… I just don't know." Liam takes the joint and settles into the cushions. The twins fall silent as they are sucked into the vortex of the coverage.

"She has to be Robert's Abby." Eleanor's statement lingers in the air. "She has to be… I can't believe I never asked him about her. He spoke of her so often… I just thought… "Eleanor pauses. "Oh hell, I don't know what I thought." Puffs of smoke drift into the air as the words leave her lips. Eleanor lays her head back as thoughts of Robert flood her mind.

"We need to talk to her." Liam sits back laying his head back into the cushions covering his eyes with his arm. Eleanor glances towards him. "And how the hell do you think we should go about that? Just waltz up to her estate and give a little wrap on the door?"

Liam glances down at the TV as inspiration hits him. "You up for polo on Sunday?" Eleanor shoots him an odd look. "Polo? We are seeking vengeance for our father and you want to play polo?"

Liam sits up adjusting his position to face his sister. "Two words, David Rothschild." Eleanor suddenly realizes the source of Liam's sudden inspiration. "I am quite sure that he will be playing since the family is sponsoring the event. She will be there… find your way to her."

"What makes you think she will talk to me? Besides, the King and the wonder twins will be there too."

Liam straightens up. "I have faith that you will find a way. Besides, you always wanted a sister." Liam gets up after tapping Eleanor on the leg. "And what will you be doing while I have an audience with the Princess?"

"I, my dear sister, will be playing a bit of polo with the Rothchilds." He taps his forehead as he exits the room. Eleanor lays her head back again contemplating Liam's simple plan as she relaxes into the calming haze of the cannabis fog.

In another part of the palace, Cyrus sits in a darkened room with his eyes gazing upon the same images has the others. The crystal glass rises and falls from his lips in rhythmic succession. He stares at the Princess lost in a thousand thoughts of her mother. Her face, the way she speaks, the way she moves. She is her mother's daughter. She brings to life the best of his past. Cyrus' thoughts drift back to his youth and to Abby's mother. They were all so close. The forever bonded children of privilege. He remembers lost summer days of parties and polo. Regattas and the trappings of the time spent lavishly. He loved Gwen. He would have moved heaven and earth to be with her. He gazes upon Abbey's face illuminated upon the screen. His jealousy of his brother simmers in his veins. Abagail should have been his… his child… not… not the two… He shudders at what his children have become. He flicks off the images on the TV as he heads out of the room to clear his head.

The week passes with headlines and scandal occupying the nation as the Princess becomes the topic of conversation for all media. The polo match is buzzing with the potential clash of the monarchs as both Princess Victoria and King Cyrus are expected to make an appearance.

Eleanor flits between the various caches of society as she waits for the right moment to approach and make an introduction to Abby. She is about to make a move when Abby suddenly disappears from view. She takes a moment to make a new play as she heads to the have a cigarette. On the patio, she searches her purse for lighter when one appears in her peripheral vision. She is momentarily taken back when she realizes that it Jasper who has joined her.

"Jasper, I don't have time for this." Jasper lights her cigarette as he speaks. "I thought you would like to know that her Highness has requested your presence inside the venue." Jasper's ton is more formal that Eleanor expected. She eyes him closely as he lights her cigarette.

Eleanor is astonished that Abby would send Jasper to find her but Jasper appears to be sincere so she takes a few puffs before crushing the cigarette under her heel. "We would not want to keep her Highness waiting." She follows Jasper into the club house and through the corridors to a private room.

Jasper is acknowledged by several men who open the door to a private room. Eleanor is surprised as Jasper takes up a position outside of the room as a guardian. As she enters, Eleanor scans the room for Abby. Not readily seeing her within, Eleanor walks towards the window. She is surprised by Abby's approach from behind as Abby hands Eleanor a glass of champagne as she joins her at the windows.

"Robert spoke of you so often, I feel that an introduction would be an insult." Abby's tone is light and warm. Eleanor was not sure of what to expect. She had heard Abby's voice before but it was different in this setting. It is reassuring and comforting in a way that Robert's voice used to make her feel.

Eleanor takes in Abby's appearance. She had only seen her through a filter or at a glance. "You were close to him. Weren't you." Eleanor sips from the glass trying to find a way to tame the thousand questions that want to leap from her lips.

Abby realizes that Eleanor is asking her about Robert. "I would like to think so. I was very fond of him." Abby relaxes Eleanor by offering up a couple of stories about Robert. The stories bring a smile to her face. It has been a long while since someone regaled a happy tale of her family. After a short while, Eleanor sums up all of the thoughts running through her head in a single word to Abby. "Why."

Abby knows her sibling well enough to know exactly what this question means. She may not have been a part of their lives but her father made sure that she knew all of them. Abby takes a moment to sort her thoughts and choose her words with care.

"Sometimes you have to fight back… sometimes you have to fight your way in… some things are worth the fight." Eleanor stares at Abby with her words hanging in the air between them as if they were imprinted on the air. Abby reminds Eleanor of her father. Abby's eyes have the same intense steely stare that her father had when he was inspired.

Hearing a gentle wrap on the door, Abby realizes that the two of them have been out of sight long enough to become a curiosity and it is not the time for curiosities. Abby walks towards the door after placing her glass on a table in the center of the room. As she opens the door, Abby turns back towards Eleanor.

"You know what you meant to him… you just choose to believe that you are not worthy of it. So get over yourself, Princess. You have no idea what you are capable until you don't have a choice. Like it or not, I am your sister, Robert is no longer here… so I will fight like hell to protect you both.

Her words are delivered in such a way that they echoed within Eleanor's head. Eleanor attempts to ask from what but she realizes that she is alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby exits through the door exchanging a nod with Jasper as she crosses the threshold. Eleanor looks up at the precise moment to see their eyes meet if only for an instant. As she approaches the table to place her glass on the tray next to Abby's, Eleanor notices a small card tilted against Abby's glass. She slips the card into her hand as Jasper takes up a position by her side.

"What was that look between you and the Princess?" Eleanor's query is clear and direct which catches Jasper a bit off guard.

"I can assure you that you are imagining things." The pair exits the room returning to the revelry of the match.

Cyrus watches Abby as she walks among the crowd. She possesses the same gift as his brother. She exudes an easy charm. It is what his own mother termed Simon's everyman touch. He takes a pair of champagne flutes from a passing butler's tray as he makes his approach toward the Princess.

Cyrus can feel all eyes turn towards his direction but he is the King… and he will be damned if anyone will make him feel ill at ease in his own kingdom. He slips a flute into Abby's hand garnering looks from the surrounding Rothschild faction. "Cheers." He clinks his glass against hers. "Cheers." Abby returns the gesture. Cyrus motions for Abby to walk with him. Abby glances towards David's brother with a nod that she had this interaction covered.

Cyrus offers his arm as they stroll through the crowd. The overt gesture becomes well documented as the members of the press click away to capture the interaction of the King and the one person who could change his future.

The stroll during a break in the action is not lost on Liam and David. Liam takes the opportunity to speak with David. "Would love to hear that conversation." Liam takes up a position next to David.

"Trust me Liam, there are moments where ignorance is bliss." David turns away from the spectacle as Liam follows him. David walks towards his horse as Liam tends to his own making every attempt at small talk that he can muster. David finally turns towards Liam. "Ask what you want to ask."

Liam is stunned at the sudden candor. Words suddenly elude him as David stands before him. Realizing that he has rendered the Prince speechless, David begins the conversation. "What I will tell you about Abby is that she is the best person that I have ever known." With the delivery of that statement, David disappears among the crowd of players. Liam takes in his statement as he returns to the door to watch Abby and Cyrus.

Queen Helena stands among the elite watching Cyrus and Abby strolling chat. Eleanor strolls up behind her mother as she takes in her mother's reaction to the pair. "Bit of an odd couple." Eleanor takes up a position next to her mother. The Queen glances down at her daughter. "You do realize what will happen if she wins."

Eleanor looks her mother straight in the eyes as she speaks. "The only thing that happens if she wins is that Cyrus loses, mother."

"Don't be naïve Eleanor. This is only the first circle of the inferno." Queen Helena turns on her heel and heads to socialize and keep up appearances leaving Eleanor in her well-heeled wake.

For a moment as they walk, Cyrus offers a few surprising words. "You know I was very sorry to hear of your mother's passing. She was an extraordinary woman, Abagail." Abby is surprised to hear Cyrus refer to her by something close to common name.

"I treasured our friendship a great deal when I was younger."

Abby is unsure of how to react to Cyrus' words. They are delivered with a soft sincerity that Abby knows is out of character for the King. "She spoke of you often." Abby offers into the conversation.

Cyrus is not sure if Abby is simply offering the response that he would want to hear or if she is speaking the truth. He will accept her words at face value out of respect. "I won't ask you why you are making this claim, it is your business to do so… but know that I had nothing to do with my brother's death."

Cyrus' demeanor would never give up the content of their conversation to the outside world. To all outward appearances, they could be discussing anything from the headlines to a critical review of Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Your majesty, uneasy is the head that wears the crown. You don't find the latest stream of family tragedy a bit unsettling?" Abby matches Cyrus' outward demeanor towards those on the outside of this conversation.

Before Cyrus can answer, he is approached by several gentlemen demanding his attention. Cyrus takes Abby's hand and kisses it as a departing gesture. "Until next time, your Highness." Cyrus accompanies the men leaving Abby's company.

Abby turns to head back to the clubhouse. She is met and escorted by David's brother back to the family. "Well that was an interesting turn of events." Anthony drapes Abby's arm over his own as they walk. "The only thing more passive aggressive that that exchange is my marriage." Abby sighs and smiles at the light humor of Anthony's statement.

Abby walks among the various Rothschild clan members as Anthony delivers her to David's side. Abby can hear the clicks of the cameras as David kisses her on the cheek. She loves him but she is also fully aware of the tabloid fodder provided by an heir to the crown being engaged to a Rothschild. They already own everything… why not the crown too. David takes her hand into his own as they walk among the crowd.

Liam and Eleanor exit the venue after the match. In the car, the twins exchange the experience of their sister's world. Eleanor describes her encounter with Abby in great detail. They both realize that this is a conversation best had in the privacy of the car over the unknown of the palace.

David escorts Abby back to her mother's estate. This is the seat of her legacy and for now must be her home. As they enter the drawing room, David spies a familiar face awaiting their return. David instinctively knows that Abby needs to have a private conversation and there are somethings that are best left to the unknown. He kisses Abby on the cheek as she proceeds into the room.

The caller paces at the fireplace as Abby approaches. "God Abs, none of this feels real anymore."

Abby walks over to pour herself and her companion a drink. She picks up both of the crystal glasses and walks towards the fire place. She hands Beck a glass as she takes a sip of her own. "Trust me… that feeling I understand."

"Did you see her today?" Beck kneels to tend to the fire as Abby takes a seat in a nearby leather chair.

"Yes, I saw her. She is just as I imagined her to be."

Beck settles into the chair adjacent to Abby. Abby is wondering as to why Beck was waiting for her and it appears to have something to do Eleanor. "Was she alright? You know with everything that has happened."

"I take that you have not seen her since Monaco?" Abby settles into her chair. She remembered how often she found herself playing the role of the older sister to Robert and Beck when women where the source of chaos in their universes.

"I am just concerned between Robert's death and the King…." Beck trails off as he finishes his drink and rises to fetch another. Abby raises an eyebrow at his response. "Don't give me that look." Beck knows the look on Abby's face. He doesn't even have to be facing her.

"I'm not giving a look." Abby smiles at him. For as often as she found the pair to be complete and total pain in the asses… she now misses them a great deal.

"I miss him Abs." Beck returns to his seat.

"I miss him too." Abby knows instinctively that there is more to this unannounced visit but it can wait. She is weary from the day. Beck engages her in a trip through their shared past along with some details of Liam and Eleanor. Realizing the duration of their conversation and the lateness of the hour, Beck takes his leave of Abby.

He pulls out of the drive with one destination in mind. He needs to see Eleanor.


	8. Chapter 8

In the weeks following the match, the royal world unravels at the seams; Liam and Eleanor grow in different directions. Eleanor seems to be heading into a dark place as Liam anger festers within him. The chess game is afoot with everyone making their moves.

The King is shoring up his loose ends and cementing his position as the reigning monarch while attempting to woo the people. His daughters remain the weakest point of his legacy. King Cyrus and Helena are engaged in what has become one of their daily discussions. "Princess Victoria is proving to be a formidable adversary in her pursuit of the crown, Cyrus. Should I be concerned?"

"To think that a challenge to the crown could come from that nouveau hippie… to think of a royal at Burning Man for God's sakes. Do you on honestly believe that the people would desire a royal with that kind of past." Cyrus dismisses Queen Helena's concerns which is the answer she anticipated. Cyrus has no idea what to do about Abagail of Wessex.

The Queen decides that she is not going to sit idle whilst Abby makes her moves. As her first move, the Queen unexpectedly drops by to visit the Prime Minister for a private disucssion. She hopes that the continued distraction of Princess Victoria provides the opportunity for her to make the moves necessary to insure her own legacy. It is time for the Queen to control the chess board.

Deep in the heart of London, Jasper enters the darkened hallway; he knows that she will be there. She summoned him here. He walks toward the bulb illuminating a room at the end of the corridor. The building is old and industrial. It is her studio and with all that has manifested in the last few months, he knows that she has not been here in quite a while. He finds her as he would expect to find her. Abby stands before the huge canvas applying her craft.

She acknowledges him with a nod as Jasper walks into the light. "It is beautiful, your Highness." Abby turns towards him covered with specs of paint on her face and brushes in hand. This is the Abby that he knows so well. The artist within her could only be contained for so long. "I hear my sister has been running amuck and that concerns me, Mr. Frost."

Jasper takes a seat in a nearby chair as Abby continues to paint. "I thought I hired you to keep her demons at bay… not to have them come out and play nor to join them."

Jasper remains silent. He has nothing to offer to the conversation; Abby is right. "I am guarding Liam now. Mr. Hill is guarding the Princess. I will no longer be engaged in the reindeer games of the Princess' demons."

Abby looks him over closely, to his credit Jasper has at least found a way to remain with them. "Jasper, I am worried about her. Stay close."

"If I may speak frankly your Highness…" Jasper stands and begins to pace.

"Please do."

"The Princess is a trainwreck but is a bit preoccupied with…with an old friend at this time."

Abby turns away from her canvas towards Jasper. "Beck?"

Abby makes a guess but she already knows the answer. She is surprised to hear that he has resurfaced at Len's side. "Yes. Beck." Jasper poorly masks the emotions that the use of that particular word brings to the surface.

Abby moves closer to Jasper as she places a brush into a jar. " Can ask you a question, your Highness." There is seriousness in his tone that captures Abby's full attention.

"Why did you hire me and arrange for all of this?" Jasper does not look at Abby as he asks the rather pointed question.

"Before his death, Robert raised some concerns. Concerns that he felt he could not express to the King." Abby remembers the conversations all too well. The tone of Robert's voice haunts her memories. He knew. He knew he was in danger. Abby dismissed it as the dangers that all soldiers face but this was different. Robert knew it was different.

"So you fetch an American, of all things, to alleviate these concerns." Jasper continues to count the cracks in the floorboards.

Abby is intrigued by the source of Jasper's sudden gumption. She turns towards Jasper to begin a dance of sorts.

"Jasper, I chose you because you possess a certain dark sensibility well suited to this task… and I chose you because I trust you. I trust you with the lives of the ones that I hold most dear. I could not protect Robert or my father but I sure as hell can protect them. They are all that I have left but my intuition tells me that you are not telling me the entire truth." Abby's answer is coyly delivered by both design and intention.

"The truth is overrated, your Highness." Jasper finally locks eyes with Abby.

Abby can see the light and shadow form on Jasper's face. She recognizes the look of a man in love. He is in love with her sister. "So it is." She will allow him his secret. "Stay close to her." Abby's tone bares the level of her concern. She has heard the stories of Paris and of Brazil. She is hoping beyond hope that the stories are the tall tales of tabloid fodder but she is also acutely aware of Eleanor's pain.

"Your brother has requested some space to pursue a personal need. What shall I do?" Jasper abruptly changes the subject.

"Do you feel that he would endanger himself in the pursuit of this endeavor?" Abby begins to wander around the room.

Jasper's demeanor changes to a bit more optimistic tone. "No, I think he will be safe."

"I trust your instincts, Jasper. Stay close." Abby is now standing very close to Jasper.

"As you wish, but there is another matter." Jasper circles closer to Abby to speak in almost a whisper. "Your Uncle was not involved with your father's death."

"I know." Jasper is surprised by Abby's answer but he also aware just how resourceful the Princess has become.

"He is unwell, your Highness." Jasper wants to know just how much Abby knows. Perhaps she knows about the symbol on the necklace.

"I know." Her words do not provide a giveaway as to the depth of her knowledge. He knows the Princess' poker face from personal experience. She will only reveal what he wants him to see.

"Will that be all, your Highness?" Jasper adjusts his jacket as he prepares to leave. "Yes, Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper acknowledges her response and turns away towards the door. "Jasper." Abby walks up behind him requiring him to return his gaze to her.

Abby takes his hand into her own. "Thank you for all that you have done, Jasper."

Jasper raises Abby's hand to his lips with a gentle kiss. He knows that what he has done for Abby pales in comparison to what she did for him. He has only begun to repay his debt to Abby. "You are welcome, Princess." He releases Abby's hand and disappears through the door and into the darken hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Eleanor falls to the ground weeping uncontrollably. She has now lost everything. Beck… Beck has betrayed her by trying to change her. If she slows down, if she clears the fog in her head, the reality will come into focus… this horrible reality that her life has become. Her foundation was knocked out from under her… Robert, her father, her family, and now Beck. Why is this happening to her… Why doesn't it end. She cannot move. She surrenders into the haze.

Abby sits with her evening drink, flipping through the papers, which has now begrudgingly become part of her routine. David exchanges a sympathetic look as she dives into the obligatory reading of the tabloids. David pulls a couple of the papers to assist with a kiss to Abby's forehead. Ironically, it is bit like flipping through a family album. If it isn't a Henstridge in the lead story…it's a Rothschild. After several drinks and a dozen articles, David's expression takes on a curious change. In silence, he draws Abby's eyes to several articles about her terrible twosome with a tap on papers. Abby picks up the paper reading about Eleanor's most recent adventure as her phone rings with a familiar number. Abby casts a glance at David before taking the call.

Eleanor wakes in unfamiliar surroundings. She shields her eyes from the glare of the sun. Her head feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds as she tries to focus on her surroundings. She does not recognize the features of the room. She can feel the softness of the sheets on her skin but soon realizes that she is still clothed and that she is alone.

She rubs her forehead trying to ease the dull ache within as she drops her feet to the side of the bed. The room is grand, elegantly appointed and unfamiliar. She stumbles to her feet making her way to the door. As she reaches for the handle, the door opens before her. "Good Morning your Highness." Eleanor is stunned to see her bodyguard. "Good Morning . Mind telling me where the hell I am?"

Mr. Hill waves her forward. "This way." Mr. Hill walks through the halls with an odd familiarity. He opens the doors to a grand room. Eleanor enters the room as Mr. Hill closes the door behind her. In her first moments within the room, Eleanor does not see Abby standing behind her. "Well don't you look like hell, come on." Abby scoops Eleanor's arm into her own and takes her through another door. Abby walks Eleanor into a grand kitchen.

Eleanor attempts to speak but is silenced by Abby's finger on her lips. "Seems to be a hell of a hangover, Wee One." Abby's words ring with familiarity. "Why would you call me that?"

"It is what Robert called you. I figured it would bring you some comfort." Abby moves about the kitchen as Eleanor watches her intently. Eleanor is touched to hear herself called by a familiar pet name. It brings back memories... happy memories which dull the ache in her head and heart if only for a moment. Before Eleanor can ask any more questions, Abby places a plate and a glass in front of her. "Eat." Abby taps the table in front of Eleanor.

Abby has placed a sandwich and a glass of what appears to be tomato juice on the table. Abby again taps the table. "Eat… you need something in your system." Abby moves to take a stool across from Eleanor.

Eleanor reluctantly takes a few bites of the sandwich before reaching for the drink. She takes a sip of the juice almost spitting it out. "Bloody hell, what in god's name is that?"

Abby pushes the glass in front of her again. "An old family recipe… now drink." Eleanor obliges, she is not capable of conversation at the moment anyway. Abby makes herself a cup of tea while Eleanor finishes. Though, she has no clue what the hell the concoction was… she does feel a bit more human after consuming it.

"How did I get here?" Eleanor asks the obvious question. "There will be plenty of time for questions. I am sure you would like to freshen up first." Abby walks Eleanor back to the room she woke up in. The room has already been refreshed. As she enters, Eleanor spies a familiar bag on the bed. "You should find everything you need. I will you see a few." Abby closes the door behind her.

Eleanor heads to the shower. The water cascades over her head warming her skin and offering moments of clarity from the night before. She wonders how the hell Abby would know where or how to find her. A nagging feeling in her gut tells Eleanor that she may be quite glad that the mysterious Princess came to her rescue.

Abby returns to her study to find a familiar face within. "Thank you for bringing her here." Jasper paces while his eyes constantly scan the door for Eleanor's inevitable approach. "I am worried for her, Abby."

Abby knows that for Jasper to call her by her name that he is lost in his thoughts. "What happened last night?" Abby circles closer to him. "She… she gave up." Jasper casts his gaze out the window lost for further words. Both hear a stirring in the hallway. "I will take care of her. Go find my Liam." Jasper is thankful for the call to another duty. He needs to get out of his own head for a while. He disappears out the door before Eleanor returns.

Abby takes seat on a couch a picking up a book from the table as Eleanor appears in the room. "Feeling better?" Abby places the book in her lap as she surveys her sister. "Yes, thank you." Eleanor takes in the room, glancing out the window.

"Is this yours?" She runs her fingers along the velvet drapes as she waves the other around the room. "It was my mother's." Abby joins her at the window. "Why am I here?" Eleanor faces her sister crossing her arms across her chest. Abby quietly surveys her. They are so much alike, it is rather ironic. Abby walks over to a nearby table drawing her sister's attention to the latest collection of headlines. Eleanor slumps into the chair realizing that she is going to have hell to pay from the palace.

"How did I get here?" Eleanor flicks the pages beneath her fingers. "A friend." Abby's answer is vague by intention and design. "Where did you find me?" Much to Abby's surprise, tears are welling up in her sister's eyes. Abby takes a seat next to Eleanor. "You are my sister, Len. I will never judge what you do. I may be concerned but I will never judge you. Understand?" Abby wraps her arm around Eleanor's shoulder. She pushes the papers away. "Fuck 'em." Her crass remark makes Eleanor break into laughter.

The mood lightens as the sisters sit and chat. Eleanor begins to learn about her sister. She asks Abby about her life as she reluctantly admits that everything she had known about her sibling was limited to the content of google searches. She knew her sister had an education, that she was an artist and an activist but little more. After a long conversation, Eleanor attempts to ask about Robert but the conversation is interrupted by Mr. Hill advising that it is time for the Princess to return to the palace. Abby takes the opportunity to set the topic move away from Robert. There are somethings that Eleanor does not need clarity on.. at least not yet.

Eleanor returns to the palace under the watchful eye of a very displeased mother. The Queen's interrogation begins complete with photographic evidence of the adventure of the night before. Eleanor watches her mother and Rachel pacing back and forth before her like a twisted Cinderella story.

Later that evening, Abby finds herself at a charity event along with the rest of the royals. The Queen is shocked to see that Abby is wearing an all too familiar tiara. A tiara that the Queen once coveted, it was the Queen Mother's Lotus Tiara. Seeing it upon Princess Victoria's head is salt in the wound. There is only one person who could have given that to her… it had to be Simon. Simon chose Abby over her.

Queen Helena draws close to Abby at the party so that her words can only be heard between the two of them. "I know that you retrieved Eleanor last evening, though a nice gesture never for a moment believe that you can replace me, it will serve you to remember that though you just might be a Princess... I am a Queen... never forget that."

Abby turns towards the Queen. "Are so blinded by the glint of your tiara that you cease to see that both of them are in trouble? Are you incapable of looking outside of yourself and seeing that both of them are in pain. I am not trying to be their mother but I will not apologize for acting like their family. Perhaps you should try it your Majesty… you might find it to be a rather refreshing and gratifying experience."


	10. Chapter 10

Abby no sooner walks away from the Queen when she is approached by the Grand Duchess. She is beginning to surmise her encounters with this side of the family to be much like proceeding through Dante's Inferno. "Onward to the next circle," echoes in her head as she watches the approach.

The Grand Duchess is polite but curt as she plies Abby with a very thinly veiled threat. Abby's mother had always warned her away from the Grand Duchess. The warnings whisper in the background of her thoughts as she takes in the Grand Duchess. She watches her movements as the words flow forth from her lips. The Duchess ends by making a rather catty remark about the tiara upon her head. Abby knew the story of the tiara… this tiara would illicit reactions. She had almost forgotten it was upon her head. The reactions are the reason why she wore it instead of her mother's tiara.

Abby can feel the eyes of the room upon her. Essentially, she is surrounded and the first rule of being surrounded on hostile ground is to act like it is the most normal interaction in the world. The only way to win is not to play the game.

Liam watches the encounter from afar. He observes the subtle changes in Abby's expressions. He can sense the hostility and the grace with which Abby seems to handle herself when under fire. After her encounter with his Gran, Liam watches Abby steal away to the terrace. Liam realizes that this may provide him with the perfect opportunity for a long overdue and proper introduction.

Abby stands facing away from him as Liam approaches. Liam pauses for a moment to observe his sibling. He looks for clues or a least commonality between them. This is the closest he has been to her. He takes in her subtle details as he gazes in her direction. Len shared her stories but it is time he gets to know her himself.

"It is impolite to lurk in the shadows, Liam." Liam is caught off guard by Abby's words. He was unaware that his presence was known to her as he musters his swagger and walks to her side. "I thought it about time we had a proper introduction… what should I call you? Princess Victoria?"

As she turns, he notices her eyes. There is no mistake that this woman is a child of his father. It is her eyes. She has her father's eyes. Abby as she returns her gaze outward towards the gardens. She gives him a sidelong smile. "Please call me, Abby." She offers her hand in introduction. Liam takes her hand, kissing it.

"Come on now…such formality…. give us a hug… you are my brother after all." Abby opens her arms to embrace him.

Liam is again caught off guard by her warmth. She embraces him like Eleanor always has. He takes in a familiar signature scent. It is not his mother's perfume. It is not Len's. It is woodsy with hints of amber and fire. The scent triggers a flash of a memory that he cannot place as they pull apart, Liam is suddenly at a loss for words.

"So out with it, Liam." She taps him on the arm. "Ask what you want to ask."

He laughs at her candor as he takes a sip of his glass to center himself. She is very much like their father and Robert. Despite all of the details Len had told him. He did not know what to expect and he did not expect to feel oddly at home in her presence. "Liam, I have known you your whole life. There is no point in being shy now."

He realizes that Abby has taken a seat on the wall and is staring straight at him. Without warning, the questions flow from his lips. Every unfiltered thought, every curiosity becomes fair game. At first he startles himself but Abby's reaction is as warm as her hug. She answers his questions, treating the interaction as if it was the most normal interaction in the world.

The rather lengthy conversation is abruptly concluded by the unexpected intervention of David.

"I hate to interrupt but Liam, if you do not mind; I need steal away this lovely creature for a while. You both have been missed at the party." David extends his hand to shake Liam's. David offers his arm as Abby runs her hand down Liam's shoulder as they depart.

Abby no sooner leaves when another familiar face appears by his side. It is his polo playing spitfire of a friend, Willow. He is quite happy to have the company.

Willow hands him a flute of champagne with a smile. "Well now that seems to have been quite a conversation." She gives him a wicked smile. "I would imagine that you are quite parched."

"How much did you hear?" Liam takes a healthy draw from the glass.

"Enough." She pops away from him, returning with a bottle. "Come on… I think some therapy is due." Willow leads Liam away from the main house towards the expansive and magically lit gardens.

Eleanor notices Abby's return to the party as she chats with her cousins. "Have you met her? I heard she is quite a hippie… you know "burning man" and all. " Penelope asks with what appears to be genuine curiosity framed in air quotes. "Her fashion sense is a bit… different." Maribel adds motioning towards the ground drawing attention to Abby's outfit. A smile crosses Eleanor's face as she notices a peek of the sole of a Doc Marten revealed beneath the rather sedate couture gown worn by her sister as she walks through the crowd.

Eleanor can't help but roll her eyes as she gazes upon the rather unique outfits of her cousins. "I think she has a rather unique style… powerful." She volleys a round into what will prove to be a rather entertaining exchange with Willy Wonka's fashion advisors.

Abby feels Eleanor's stare and exchanges wink as she sashes into the abyss of the Rothchilds.


End file.
